Monster Carrot
|manga debut ="Carrot Top" |anime debut ="Boss Rabbit's Magic Touch" |Race = Animal Type EarthlingDaizenshuu 4, 1995 (Rabbit) |Gender = Male |Date of birth=Age 698 |Date of death= |Height=159 cm (5'3")Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Weight=61 kg (134 lbs) |Occupation= Gang Leader (formerly) Mochi Chef Servant''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 |Allegiance= Rabbit Mob |FamConnect = }} is a minor antagonist in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and the ''Dragon Ball'' anime. He is an anthropomorphic rabbit, and the leader of the Rabbit Mob. Each of his cronies are subject to wearing a pair of false rabbit ears (as well as Bulma, who was first treated as a gangster, as well). Before their downfall at the hands of Goku, the Rabbit Mob was in control of a remote village somewhere in the Diablo Desert. Appearance Monster Carrot is a anthropomorphic rabbit who wears large black sunglasses. Monster Carrot wears a kanji as a large patch on the front of his uniform that means "rabbit". Personality Biography ''Dragon Ball'' Emperor Pilaf Saga When Monster Carrot's two Rabbit gangsters are beaten up by Goku, they contact Monster Carrot who soon makes a personal appearance at the scene. Despite having plenty of time to make an escape before Monster Carrot arrives, the group opts to stay at the back of Goku and Bulma, who "want to stay and see what every one around here is so scared of", and will not be scared by "grown men wearing rabbit ears." Finally Monster Carrot arrives in his car and greets the group, particularly Bulma, with a handshake. Bulma refuses and slaps his hand away, at which he begins to laugh, proclaiming, "You touched me." Suddenly with a burst of smoke, Bulma transforms into a carrot. Goku attempts to attack Monster Carrot using his Power Pole, but has trouble doing so in fear of something happening to the carrot Bulma. Yamcha and Puar, who had been observing the group's conflict from a distance, step into the scene, managing to retrieve the carrot Bulma from Monster Carrot. After losing his trump card, the crime leader is easily defeated and is forced to transform Bulma back into a human. He and his subordinates are then bound and taken to the Moon by Goku, where they have to make treats for children (an allusion to "The Rabbit in the Moon", a Japanese folk tale where rabbits live on the moon making mochi). Goku explains that if the gang makes treats for all the children of the world for a whole year, he will come up and bring them down. Tournament Saga Unfortunately for Monster Carrot and his two followers, the moon goes on to be destroyed by Master Roshi during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament as a permanent solution to stop Goku from transforming into a Great Ape (since his tail grew back). In an interview in the Dragon Ball: Bouken Special, Akira Toriyama states that Monster Carrot and his henchmen were drifting through space after Jackie Chun destroyed the moon. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga On an extra page, Monster Carrot and his mob watch from the moon as Merus flies past. This indicates that the Moon was restored at some point following it's destruction by Piccolo in Age 761 during his training of Gohan. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Attack of the Saiyans'' Monster Carrot explains that he escaped just in time by making a spaceship and returning to Earth. Sometime after King Piccolo's defeat, he took over Yamcha's home in Diablo Desert. Yamcha was told about this by Puar and returned to stop him. Monster Carrot had become more powerful than before, but he was still no match for Yamcha who defeated him and forced him to do chores, like cleaning the house. Power ;Video games His power level is 938 in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. As his appearance in this game happens after his one in the anime (as he claims to being able to come back from the moon much stronger than before), this shows that his original power level was lower than 938. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Magic Touch' – Monster Carrot's special ability to transform any living thing into a carrot by simply touching it with his hands. *'Magic Materialization' – In Dragon Ball: Origins, Monster Carrot can create explosive carrots to throw them at his opponent. He also uses Magic Materialization to re-create his car in this video game. **'Explosive Carrots' – Monster Carrot throws Explosive Carrots at his opponent. Used in Dragon Ball: Origins and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. *'Superhuman Jump' – He has superhuman jumping abilities. He uses this only in the anime, to dodge Goku's Power Pole and later to try to touch Puar after Puar, transformed into a bird, grabbed carrot-Bulma and took flight, just barely missing her. This ability is likely a reference to him being a rabbit. *'Vacuum Survival' - Monster Carrot and his two minions can somehow breath in space (mainly because of the fact that at this time Dragon Ball was actually a Gag manga). According to Akira Toriyama Monster Carrot and his henchmen also floated around in space after the moon was destroyed indicating they can survive in the vacuum of space (as it is unclear if the Earth's Moon in Universe 7 has a oxygenated atmosphere). *'Self-Sustenance' - Monster Carrot and his minions must be able to survive without food or water for extended periods of time, as it was stated that they were still alive floating through space long after the moon was destroyed, despite the lack of food or water. Like their vacuum survival, this can likely be attributed to the fact that Dragon Ball was a Gag manga at the time of their appearance. *'Hikou' - In Dokkan Battle, Monster Carrot uses a Jetpack to fly. Video Game Appearances Monster Carrot makes an appearance in Dragon Ball: Dragon Daihikyou. He appears as a boss twice in Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo: first in the remote village and later on the moon after Goku trained under Master Roshi. In this video game, Monster Carrot has a four-armed alien named Kurilien working for him on the moon. Monster Carrot is also a boss in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball: Origins, Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Dragon Ball Online, and Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen. He and his gang appear in West City in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, attacking Capsule Corporation and kidnapping Dr. Brief. In Dragon Ball: Origins, once Monster Carrot turns Bulma into a carrot, he runs off back to his hideout in the Mushroom Forest. To defeat Monster Carrot there, Goku has to first destroy his car (the car can launch explosive carrots, jump, and fire energy beams) and then attack Monster Carrot without touching him directly. In Attack of the Saiyans, Monster Carrot takes over Yamcha's hideout on Mount Paozu while Yamcha was training out and serves as a boss character that must be defeated. A capsule-item called Carrot Glove is obtained after defeating him; this item has the ability to turn all enemies into carrots after they are defeated. The carrots can then be exchanged with a man in West City for other items. His appearance in the game implied that he escaped from the moon with his henchmen (who also appear as enemies) before the Moon was destroyed by Jackie Chun's MAX Power Kamehameha to stop Goku's Great Ape transformation. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Frieza Race Time Patroller Percel mentions he was surprised to learn of the number of villains in Earth's history and mentions Monster Carrot's frightening ability to turn people into carrots as an example of why the Warrior should be cautious while patrolling Earth in different timelines as they may come across enemies with dangerous abilities like those of Monster Carrot. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, he is a playable character and even has his own Dokkan Event where he takes little damage and is very powerful though Goku (Youth) can inflict high damage upon him. Defeating him in his Dokkan Event unlocks his character card. Additionally his Awakening Medals obtained in said event can be used to Dokkan Awaken Bulma (Youth) and Bulma (Bunny). Voice Actors *Japanese: Hiroshi Ōtake *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Ian James Corlett **Funimation dub: Duncan Brannan (anime) and Bill Townsley (Dragon Ball: Origins) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Gileno Santoro (Gota Mágica dub), Tatá Guarnieri (Álamo redub) Battles ;Dragon Ball *Monster Carrot vs. Goku Trivia *Monster Carrot has the ability to turn people into carrots. This is similar to a much later villain Majin Buu, who is able to turn people into any food (or clay) with his Transfiguration Beam. *It is rather coincidental and ironic that Monster Carrot threatened to turn Goku into a carrot given that his Saiyan name "Kakarot" is a pun on the word carrot. *It has been speculated somewhat humorously amongst fans that Monster Carrot could, theoretically, defeat any of the series' strongest characters with his unique powers, if he managed to touch them. It is unknown if there is any kind of a ceiling on Carrot's powers, or if they may cease to work on an enemy whose power exceeded his own by too vast an amount, similar to how Chiaotzu's telekinetic powers did not work on the much more powerful Nappa. Likewise, some villains may be so powerful that they exceed the boundaries of being transfigured- Vegito in the anime was able to retain all of his powers when turned into a jawbreaker by Buu (though this was anime-only filler, compared to Monster Carrot's powers which were present in the manga.) Gallery See also *Monster Carrot (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Chefe Coelho es:Jefe Conejo fr:Toninjinka Category:Characters Category:DB Characters Category:Animals Category:Gangsters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Bandits/Criminals Category:Witches/Wizards Category:DBS Characters